A Double Life
by Split Soul
Summary: Summery inside. NaruSasu, with sides. Rated for later chapters. ON HOLD.


Yo.

Ok, I get it, "UP DATE YOUR OTHER STORIES, DON'T START NEW!", but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! It's only the prologue anyway. I hope those who just like my writing will give me positive feed back.

And yes, I got my lap top back, but now the m button is being a bitch and won't work right, and I have to pound on the key board for a m to pop up…(goes and sulks in the Emo Corner).

Summery: Sasuke Uchiha is a most wanted thief and top-notch cop. His teacher, Kakashi Hatake, taught him everything he knows about the art of stealing and his father and brother taught him the diplomacies of being in the police force. His brother killed his father and Mother when he went bad and joined the gang Akatsuki. He is now a captain in the old Uchiha Police Force, now Konoha, and most wanted thief. No has ever caught him, let alone had a face off with him. That is, until Naruto Uzumaki, Police chief, takes it into his personal business to catch the "Chidori" after he breaks into Naruto's cousin Ino's house. With the top gangs, Sound and Akatsuki, breathing down his neck, along with the drop dead handsome, badass chief of police, Naruto, he is going to need old friends' help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue: A double life. 

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_SMACK_!

One very annoyed and sleepy Sasuke Uchiha raised his head from his very comfy pillow to glare at his now broken alarm clock. Thankfully, the numbers were still working, if only for a few seconds, so Sasuke could see the time. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and landed in a crouch on the balls of his heels. Standing up, he stretched his back hearing a few pops and pings of his bones. Then he stretched his arms over his head, hearing similar pops from his sore joints.

Over to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of clean boxers and turned on heel and walked to his adjoined bathroom for a morning shower. Sasuke Uchiha, age 21, lived in a top floor flat in the outskirts of Konoha City, capital and largest city in Fire Country. Coming with living in the big city brought plenty of business for _both _his jobs. His public job was captain of Konoha police force. Sure, he handled a lot of the paper work and more diplomatic maters, plus not getting much fieldwork, but that's the point he was at in his public career.

His 'side job', as he and his m(9 tim(2)es to get that to work!!!)entor fondly dubbed it, was not like most. Many didn't think he needed it, he was a high-ranking officer in the police force for God's sake, but his simple excuse was that he 'loved what he did'. His side job, was in fact being the most wanted thief in the country, Chidori. Even though he stuck only to stealing in Konoha, his skills were world-renowned. Why, just yesterday he had broken into the Yamanaka mansion and stole a family painting worth millions, which was currently being bided on in the black market.

By now, Sasuke was out of the shower, in his boxers, and looking for a clean uniform. "Damnit," Sasuke sourly muttered, pulling out his last clean uniform. "I need to do the laundry…" Yes, the most wanted thief in Fire was complaining about laundry, but was only 21 after all.

Pulling on his uniform, Sasuke stocked out to his kitchen. Sasuke's flat had a small entrance hall, which then led into his entertainment/living room. If you walk in to the E/L room and walked right, you'd soon get to the open arch that led into his kitchen. If up kept going, you'd get to the end of the room and the door to Sasuke's bed room. The bathroom had 2 doors, one straight into his bedroom, and one into the E/L room, used by guests. In the back of Sasuke's bedroom was a door that remained locked almost constantly. It was the room that he kept all his stolen items that he didn't put on display or was waiting to picked-up by a black market super visor. You could only imagine what shit he'd get into if someone got in there.

After a quick breakfast of toast and coffee, he headed out for work. Taking the lift down to the entrance hall, he nodded to the receptionist, a longhaired raven female named Kin, he left the building and walked to the parking lout. Finding his midnight blue mustang GT, he beeped the lock(1) and climbed in, setting his brief case in the passenger seat.

Pulling out of the parking lout, he drove to the police station, luckily beating the morning rush. Pulling into the police officer parking lout behind the station only 20 minuets later, he could just feel that as soon as he walked through those doors, some dark surprise was going to come crashing down on his head. Getting out of his car, a forest green jeep drove into parking lot in speeds not meant for one. Sasuke jumped back against his car, almost getting flattened by his co-worker's car as it pulled into the spot next to Sasuke. The owner of the car, a bit older then Sasuke himself with spiky drown hair and sharp canines, grinned at Sasuke through the window. He also had a tattoo on each of his cheeks of red fangs.

The brunette got out and continued to grin at Sasuke, who returned the look with a glare. "Nice reflects, Uchiha."

"I should write you up, Inuzuka. Didn't you run someone over a week ago?" replied Sasuke in a monotone, but he never showed emotion around any of his co-works. Well, with the exception of his boss, Naruto Uzumaki, but that was still rare.

The Head Hound Trainer frowned as they walked towards the back entrance of the station. "Come on, Sasuke. Pull that stick out your ass a bit and lighten up." Sasuke sent a 'Uchiha Death Glare' in return, scaring Kiba to go walk a bit faster. Walking through the back door, both the young men felt the deathly tension coming from the open office area(2), though they did hear people talking. The Uchiha and Inuzuka gave each other a look that clearer stated 'Wtf?'.

Both jumped a good 3 feet when a shout, more like a roar, came from the open office room. "WHAT TO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO FACE SHOT?! YES, I KNOW HE IS WEARING A MASK, GET A SIDE VEIW! _AND WERE IS UCHIHA__?!" _the unmistakable voice of their commanding officer boomed through the entire station. Sasuke had cowered slightly at the mention of his name. Kiba gave the stunned Uchiha a slight push. Sasuke turned to the dog lover, as said dog lover motioned for him to hurry up and go calm down Naruto.

Sasuke quietly walked up to the open arch into the open office room. Their were pictures tacked every were, all of the same person. In all of them there was raven in a sleeve-less black turtleneck with black pants that obviously stretched, judging from the ways he could stretch in the pictures. Around his wait was custom belt with many pouches, both long and wide. To not only help tie the look up and help on jobs, he had a pair of black gloves that went up past his elbows. Lastly, on his face was white mask with the design of a raven in dark blue.

Sasuke felt a dump form in his throat as he starred at himself behind the mask in the pictures. "Uchiha!" The sound of his name. The Police Chief, Naruto Uzumaki, was giving him a look saying 'WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?'. Sasuke cleared his throat and asked, "Is there something wrong, sir? If memory serves, these are pictures from the 'Chidori' case?"

Naruto sighed, pushing a few locks of blonde hair out of his face. Sasuke's presence calmed him, the Uchiha was his head in times when he lost it, like now. "Yes, they are. That bastard broke into my cousin Ino's house. I have had enough of that bastard always getting away." Naruto gestured to the pictures around them. "These are most of what we have, no DNA, not a print, not even a recording of _any_ vocals. But," Naruto grinned at this. "We have an old friend giving a hand and a new eye witness. I have everyone who has any spare time working on this case, and I my self am heading it."

Sasuke slowly swallowed the large lump in his throat. It felt like he had been dumped into the arctic waters naked. '_Ya, I am SO going to need help on this 1…"_

* * *

1 – Its what my family calls it, ok? We are childish, so what? –pouts- 

2 – You know, the area were all the cubicles are and were they tack things up and meet.

Just the prologue, hope you like it. R&R, plz!


End file.
